Secret Agent
by dragonwing84
Summary: I am not sure how to summerize this....an interesting fic with lots of personal investment? Nahhhh....I am just going to leave it at it is a good read!
1. The Beginings of a Crush or Caught in th...

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Warning: Lemon! Masturbation, Slight OOC-ness  
  
(Blah, blah) denotes thought  
  
  
  
Secret Agent  
  
Heero plopped onto the couch with a sigh of relief. He had just gotten home from a long day at the agency, and was trying to relax and unwind. He was all relaxed, at least he was until he thought about him . . . that long- haired construction worker that works at the construction site, straight across the street from the agency building he worked at every day.  
  
Heero loved his job at the agency. He worked in an office most of the time, but he occasionally got a job in the field. Lately, he had been doing a bunch of office work, so he should be due for another field mission soon. Another perk of his job, was the fact that he had a window office that faced the construction site. During his lunch bread, Heero always took some time and used his high-powered binoculars to spy on that worker with the long, chestnut braid . . . (I wonder what he is doing right now . . .) he wondered. (He's probably at home, with his wife and kids . . . if he has a family that is . . . otherwise he was probably relaxing from his hard day on the job. On a couch something like this one . . . alone . . .) as he thought the last part his groin throbbed to life. Heero wondered where exactly his mystery lover lived. He just couldn't get him out of his mind . . . and because of that he couldn't get the hard-on in his pants to go down. He decided that he couldn't avoid the ache in his groin, and that he should take care of it, now.  
  
Heero slowly undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slowly unzipped his pants, while thinking about that shirtless wonder. He pretended that his hands were the workers, stroking them up and down his body, finally resting one of them on his pulsing member. (Oh . . . how I wish this was your mouth, my mystery man . . .) Heero thought as he began to stroke up and down, unable to hold his moans back. After about six minutes, Heero felt the electric shock pulse through his entire body, he arched his back, and then the pulse reached his groin, and it shot out of his member with surprising speed. Heero sighted, (Who are you, my mystery man?) he thought. His eyes became heavy, so he closed them and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke up the next morning, stiff from sleeping on his couch. (I'll have to remember not to do this again, it's painful!) He thought to himself. A horn sounded outside his door. Heero went to the window to see Quatre and Trowa sitting outside in their emerald green firebird, waiting to take him to work. "Shoot! I didn't think it was that late!" Heero said to himself.  
  
He looked once again to see both Quatre and Trowa staring, mouths open wide. Trowa put his hand over Quatre's eyes, and pointed to Heero then pointed down to his groin. Heero wondered was he was trying to say. Then Trowa pointed at his eyes, then pointed at his manhood. (Look down at your groin!) Heero looked down slowly, then blushed . . . (Baka! You forgot to put your pants on!) He rushed from in front of the window, to the couch, where he grabbed his pants. He put the pants on, then grabbed his briefcase and coat and hurried out the door.  
  
Once Heero got in the car, Quatre started snickering . . . "Shut up, I wish I had known that I didn't have my pants on." Heero moped, turning red with embarrassment. "How could you not know?" asked Trowa. "I was tired?" Heero tried. "Yeah, right," said Quatre. (Today will be interesting . . .) Heero thought, (. . . very interesting . . .)  
  
-TBC 


	2. Business as usual or Lust in disguise?

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Warning: Lemon! Masturbation, Slight OOC-ness  
  
(Blah, blah) denotes thought  
  
  
  
Secret Agent (part two)  
  
"Thanks for the ride Trowa, I should be fine getting home," Heero told him.  
  
"You sure? I'd have no problem no problem giving you a lift." Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Heero responded. "The agency is supposed to give me a new motorcycle, because of what happened to the last one." Both Quatre and Trowa winced at that comment, for they knew what had happened . . . unfortunately. Trowa had had too much to drink one evening and accidently ran Heero's bike over, completely totaling the bike. Trowa was kinda hoping he had forgotten about it by now.  
  
"See ya later? Say at Pico's at 9:00?" Heero asked.  
  
"Most defiantly!" said a relieved Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Alright, then I'll see you both at Pico's later, bye."  
  
"Bye," they said in unison . . . then drove off.  
  
(Those two really act like one,) Heero thought as he turned and walked to the from door of the building. (And I still can't believe that I didn't have my pants on when I went to the window . . . I'll never do that again!) Heero finished as he walked into the building and into an elevator. (This is going to be an inte4resting day . . . very interesting.)  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero got off the elevator at his floor, to be greeted by Ben, his partner. (I really have no clue why I was assigned a partner. I don't need one!)  
  
"Hey Heero," Ben said with a lustful voice, "the Boss wants to see you, says it's important."  
  
"Thanks," Heero said.  
  
"No problem, then I'd like to talk to you if you have time," Ben said.  
  
"Okay, wait for me in my office. I'll try to make this quick," Heero replied. (Probably just wants to talk about the latest girl that dumped him . . . he's too cute to be wasting on the chicks . . . I just hope he realizes that soon so we can . . . What am I thinking?! I work with him! I can't become attached to him!) Heero thought as he turned and headed for the boss's office.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero arrived at the door to the boss's office and entered. He closed the door, then turned to see a large mahogany desk behind that was a plush leather chair that was turned to face the wall.  
  
From the chair came grunts and groans of pleasure.  
  
"Um . . . sir? I'm here like you asked," Heero said.  
  
"Shit! What in the hell are you doing in here?" his boss Wufei asked in a voice filled with anger for the intrusion, yet also with what sounded like pleasant surprise, as he struggled to get his tight pants back over his swollen cock.  
  
"Troubles?" Heero asked. "Maybe I can help," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of Wufei.  
  
Heero licked his lips, then slowly devoured his superior's member. He had wanted to do this since Wufei started working here, and now it was really happening! Wufei raked his fingers through Heero's untamed chocolate locks of hair and pushed him down to the base of his thick cock.  
  
Heero was enjoying it, sucking happily, as if his life depended on it. Wufei cried out Heero's name in something very close to a scream, as he came into Heero's hungry mouth. Heero swallowed the entire load and let the limp member slip from his mouth.  
  
Wufei put his penis back in his pants, and gestured to a seat across the desk from him. He handed Heero a folder and a set of keys. "We got you a car, couldn't get another bike . . . sorry," Wufei apologized, "and this is your next case . . ."  
  
"A drug ring?" Heero said, taken aback by the case. (It's too easy. What's going on?)  
  
"Not just any drug ring," Wufei corrected. "The drug ring."  
  
"You mean . . . the international drug ring . . . based somewhere in the east?" Heero prodded. (I've wanted this case for years!)  
  
"That would be the one," Wufei said. "I need you to track down one of the top henchmen and get them on our side, so then we can bust this ring once and for all."  
  
"I'll get right on it," Heero said, "I promise." With that he turned and walked out of Wufei's office. (I am the luckiest man in the world! I don't think the day could get any better!) Oh, but if he only knew . . .  
  
~ TBC  
  
PS - If you're all wondering who Ben is . . . that would be a character that I made up based on myself. (Chimera's insert) 5'6" with short blonde hair and blue eyes (End Chimera's insert) I really have a thing for guys in spandex (Another Chimera insert = not pink spandex!) with long hair (DragonWing - preferably in a braid)! Sound familiar? ^__^ 


	3. The truth is told or The adventure begin...

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Warning: Lemon! Masturbation, Slight OOC-ness  
  
(Blah, blah) denotes thought  
  
  
  
Secret Agent(part three)  
  
Heero walked down the hallway to his office, not expecting Ben to still be waiting for him. He knew that Ben liked him, but he wasn't sure he liked him in return. (He's a real nice guy, but just not my blessed construction worker." He opened his office door to find Ben relaxing in a chair by his desk.  
  
"Glad to see you made yourself comfortable, Ben," Heero said.  
  
"I just got dumped," Ben moped, his lower lip quiver and tears started to form. "Releena dumped me for some other guy . . . and all because he's a famous, rich, punk rock star!"  
  
"That's harsh," Heero agreed sympathetically, "but you shouldn't dwell on it. Dwelling on it only makes you more aggravated." (I just wish you'd give up on females . . . and concentrate on me . . . I mean men . . . I mean . . . oh boy!)  
  
"I just give up! Girls are impossible to please!" Ben said disgustedly. "I bet guys arm much easier to understand . . ." Leaving that sentence hanging there, Ben stood and walked over to where Heero stood. "Isn't that right, Heero?" he asked seductively, stroking Heero's firm pectoral muscles with his hand, slowly tracing the indentation of Heero's six pack.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're saying, not to mention doing to me?" Heero asked cautiously. (I can't believe what I'm hearing! Is he actually that fed up? Is he just pulling my chain? I guess there's only one way to find out . . . here it goes!) And with that thought he kissed him with wild abandon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dragonwing: Um . . . what happened to the story?  
  
ChimeraDragon: *panting at keyboard of computer* must rest . . . neet to pause so . . . I . . . can rest.  
  
Dragonwing: I don't care! The public wants to see what happens! They want the rest of the third chapter!  
  
ChimeraDragon: *starts whining* but my fingers hurt! :(  
  
Dragonwing: I said type!! *whip cracks in background*  
  
ChimeraDragon: O_O *gulp* Fine! I'll type! But I'll get you for this!  
  
Dragonwing: You know you enjoy it! ^__^  
  
ChimeraDragon: Do not!! Never!!  
  
Dragonwing: Well, anyway, back to the story . . .  
  
ChimeraDragon: But . . .  
  
Dragonwing: TYPE!!  
  
ChimeraDragon: Okay! *death glare at Dragonwing as she starts to type* I am so going to get you for this!  
  
* * * *  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever. (Well, well, well! Looks like he was telling the truth!) Heero thought happily as he broke the kiss. "Wow, a guy who can give good kisses and file things alphabetically, what a rare thing to find!" he said jokingly.  
  
"I also cook, clean, and give great head!" Ben blurted out. (Sounds like he's been gay longer than he says.) Heero thought with much amusement.  
  
"Not need to try to sell yourself to me . . . truth is I don't do well with work relationships. They bring nothing but distraction." Heero explained.  
  
"So, I could get a job somewhere else!" Ben pleaded getting desperate.  
  
"I'd only do it if you prove you love me, and your not just in it for the sex," Heero countered, "until then, I'll see you later. I have stuff I need to attend to."  
  
"Fine, goodbye then," Ben said before he turned and left Heero's office.  
  
Heero knew he had done the right thing . . . but it made him feel like shit! He couldn't believe he had just turned away offered sex! (Well, I have to get to work . . .) he thought. "I think I'll look and see if my lovely is working today," he said with a smile.  
  
Heero took out his binoculars and looked though them finding his construction worker easily. The Beauty was on his lunch break and he had taken his shirt off to catch the rays of the sun. (I really need to get working on this case . . .) Heero thought. (Right now!)  
  
He turned back to his desk and looked at the folder. He opened it, and came face to face with a photo of . . . the construction worker! He flipped it over . . . it said "Duo Maxwell, under cover operative." The post-it on the front of the photo said "new partner."  
  
Heero figured that he should talk to this "Duo" character. But he didn't want to blow Duo's cover. (I'll follow him home in my new car!) and he watched and waited for Duo to leave, so he could follow him home. 


	4. The undercover agent or The sexy psychic...

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Warning: Lemon! Masturbation, Slight OOC-ness  
  
(Blah, blah) denotes thought  
  
  
  
Secret Agent (part four)  
  
Heero watched Duo through his binoculars. He had unconsciously undone his pants, as they were now around his ankles along with his boxers. He was stroking his rock hard member to the edge of orgasm, then stopping. He then let it go flaccid, and repeated the process.  
  
After doing this for hours, he saw Duo clock out. Heero stuffed his hard-on back into his constricting clothing and grabbed his keys and folder and headed out the door. "Ben, please call Trowa and tell him I will be running late to our meeting tonight," Heero said.  
  
"Will do . . ." Ben said still fuming over earlier.  
  
Heero got to the parking lot, and pushed the button on the alarm switch to deactivate the car alarm. The lights of a fire-engine red Dodge Viper flashed. (Holy cow! A Viper! I'm kin heaven! ^__^) Heero thought to himself as he jumped into the car. He started the car, and drove out of the lot in time to see Duo get into a lemon yellow Lamborghini. (Nice taste!) Heero thought. With that he began to follow Duo home.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero had been following Duo for what seemed like hours. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever stop. (I know we are told to be careful . . . but this is ridiculous!) He thought. Finally, Duo parked in front of a mansio9n, turned his car off, and got out. He then proceeded to go into the house.  
  
(Nice place, Duo.) Heero thought to himself. *Thanks, I think so too.* said a voice in Heero's head.  
  
"Who said that?" Heero questioned, poised to strike out to defend himself.  
  
*Relax, it's just me, Duo. I'm a telepath . . . and if you haven't put tow and two together yet . . . so are you. * Duo replied.  
  
(But I can't be! It's impossible! I'd have a mark like the rest of them!) Heero said/thought.  
  
*Actually . . . no you wouldn't . . . I'll explain later, but for now . . . get your ass in here. You look suspicious sitting there. Front door is unlocked. * Duo replied.  
  
(Okay . . . here I come. This is real strange . . .) Heero commented.  
  
*You'll get used to it, trust me, I know. * Duo said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero entered the house, and was greeted by Duo in one of those Hugh Heffner bathrobes. It was long enough to cover past his knees, but he wasn't wearing any socks, he wore red felt slippers. Heero looked up at Duo's face and thought, (Damn, you look so . . .) and drifted off when he remembered his thoughts could be heard by Duo.  
  
*So . . . what? * Duo prompted.  
  
(I really shouldn't have said anything) Heero thought.  
  
*Why? I'm actually glad you did . . . cause I was thinking the same thing. * Duo thought back.  
  
(Oh.) Heero said surprised.  
  
"Anyway," Duo said. "You need to work on your following skills. I knew you were following me the whole time!" Duo reported.  
  
"Oops! Sorry," Heero blushed.  
  
"That's okay . . . I need to teach you some things . . . starting in a few minutes," Duo said suggestively.  
  
"Looking forward to it, Partner," Heero said. (Definitely.) Pictures of him giving Duo head and fucking him up the ass.  
  
*Yes, that would be very . . . interesting . . . and perhaps we will . . . but only if you're good! * Duo thought to him as a large grin came onto his face.  
  
"Like I said . . ." Heero said excitedly, "can't wait for the first lesson!"  
  
"Tomorrow then," Duo said, "1 PM sharp."  
  
"Perfect," Heero said.  
  
-TBC  
  
PS ~ The Mark I mentioned earlier . . . standard on all telepaths . . . it's like a birthmark. More on this in the next chapter. {Thanks to the few reviewers that took the time to read my story, if you have an suggestions . . . let me know . . . I might even incorporate them in the sorry! So what are you waiting for? Review this already!! ^___^} 


	5. Angry Quatre or The set up?

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Warning: Lemon! Masturbation, Slight OOC-ness  
  
(Blah, blah) denotes thought  
Secret Agent (part 5)  
  
DragonWing: I would like to say that I am enjoying writing this fiction . . .  
  
ChimeraDragon: That's great . . . just great!  
  
DragonWing: What's wrong ChimeraDragon?  
  
ChimeraDragon: I'm just pissed that you haven't put me in your story . . . I'm hurt. :(  
  
DragonWing: Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . I wasn't thinking!  
  
ChimeraDragon: Duh! That was obvious a long time ago!  
  
DragonWing: Careful, or I won't write you into the story!  
  
ChimeraDragon: O_O . . . Okay . . . I'll stop.  
  
Dragon Wing: lol . . . both you and me know you won't . . . oh well.  
  
ChimeraDragon: ^__^ so what am I going to be?  
  
DragonWing: A bartender . . . * winces waiting for the hit to come *  
  
ChimeraDragon: * smacks DragonWing * A bartender? That's pathetic!  
  
DragonWing: * rubs head * It comes with benefits.  
  
ChimeraDragon: Benefits?  
  
DragonWing: Wufei for two nights . . . but then he dumps you for a guy named Greg.  
  
ChimeraDragon: Screw that!! (*Note from ChimeraDragon: I love Wufei, he's one of my favorite characters. *)  
  
DragonWing Okay . . . scratch that then. I'll have to come up with an O.M.C. then.  
  
ChimeraDragon: Huh?  
  
DragonWing: Original Male Character?  
  
ChimeraDragon: I knew that, I was just playing dumb so anyone new to this stuff would understand.  
  
DragonWing: Oh. Okay Miss "oh-so-important-and-intelligent-Chemira" * pauses, realizing the slip he just made . . . and hoping to not get the reaction he was thinking he was going to get. *  
  
ChimeraDragon: You did it again! And on purpose too! *pulls samurai sword out of spandex space.* I will get you for that!  
  
DragonWing: Shit! Sorry guys gotta run . . . I hope you enjoy this chapter! * runs away from Che . . . Chimera . . . (whew, that was close!)  
  
Chimera Dragon: Get back here you coward! I will get you eventually! * runs after DragonWing. *  
  
* DragonWing runs back in with ChimeraDragon close on his tail * DragonWing: See you later . . . I hope! * runs off *  
  
* * *  
  
Heero walked into Pico's at around ten. He knew that Trowa and Quatre would be there still, and be waiting anxiously to know the scoop on why he had to be late. He would then proceed to tell them; and this was because they both worked at the agency too; despite if it was classified or not.  
  
Heero got to the usual table, and found Trowa and Quatre having a rather heated argument over something. He had no clue over what because they stopped as he reached the table, putting on false grins as a guise.  
  
"Hey guys . . . what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you say something is wrong?" Quatre snapped. "In fact, why is it your business?"  
  
"Sorry . . . I just thought you'd like to talk about it!" Heero snarled.  
  
"Well, I don't!" Quatre yelled. "And now, if you'll excuse me, your highness, I must leave!!" With that Quatre stood up and stormed out of Pico's.  
  
Heero stood in shock at what had just happened, then turned and looked at Trowa. "What's with him?" he asked.  
  
"It really is none of your business!" Trowa snapped at Heero, then got up and also stormed out of Pico's front door.  
  
"It must have been my timing . . . I hope," Heero said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
After this scene unfolded leaving Heero still spinning in confusion, Heero went and sat at the bar. Almost as soon as he sat down the bartender asked, "What can I get ya, stranger?" Heero looked up into a pair of brown eyes . . . reminded him of Hershey's Chocolate . . . anyway, he must have taken too long because they guy said, "Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll have some apple juice," he stammered. (ChimeraDragon: Who really orders apple juice at a bar!?)  
  
"Apple Juice? Are you sure?" The bartender asked. (ChimeraDragon: Point proven.*still chasing DragonWing*)  
  
"Is that what I said?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sure is," the guy responded.  
  
"I actually want a Smirnoff Ice, if you don't mind," Heero said.  
  
"Okay. Two Smirnoff's coming right up!" The guy said.  
  
"I only want one." Corrected Heero, thinking it had been a mistake.  
  
"I know, I'm getting me one too. I'm going on my break and you look like you need someone to talk to." The bartender said with a shrug, "By the way, my name is Reese and yours would be?"  
  
"Heero, glad to meet you Reese . . . Listen, I really don't need to talk. If you're looking for someone that does . . . I have just the person for you." With that he handed him a picture of Ben, his secretary, "His phone number and address are on the back . . . tell him I sent you . . . he'll understand."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Reese said.  
  
"No, problem, see ya later," Heero said as he left money for drinks plus a very good tip. (He can it for later) he thought to himself as he left. 


	6. Helping Hand or Big Mistake?

Chapter 6

Dragonwing84: So it took me long enough (no comments from the peanut gallery) but I finally found a way to get this typed up and online….but just to let you know…I have had muse troubles…

Zephyr: who me?

DW84: never mind….but here it is….the moment some people requested…Duo doing the disclaimer in Devil Ducky Boxers!!!

Duo: (prances out in black silk boxers with red devil duckies on them) Dragonwing84 does not own us or anything related to us…and also this part of the fic includes an original character and some hinting at lemoness.

DW84: thank you Duo…. (Duo skips off) one final thing any "speech" that is surrounded by or ( ) is thought….not actually said out loud….with that said….enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Helping Hand or Big Mistake?**

Heero was in his car getting ready to leave when he heard a tap on his window. He rolled his window down to see Reese standing there with an unsure look on his face. "You left a larger tip than you needed to," he said "I figured it must have been accidental, so here…" He held out the extra cash for Heero to take. Heero shook his head and gently pushed his hand back. "No, I left exactly what I meant to leave it payment for all the other times I didn't tip…and besides you can use that money to take Ben out on a Date!"

Heero could hear him as he thought through all the times Heero had been in the Bar with or without friends in tow…"But…" Heero stopped him right there and said "please….just take it?" Reese looked dumbfounded as he pocketed the tip. "Nice ride," He said. God, I sound like an idiot, why can't I just ask him what his plans are. Would have sounded ten times better! Heero Just smiled and replied "Yeah, I like it. What you doing right now?" He asked, kinda surprised that he had. Reese thought through a list of things he had to do and said "Well, you guys are usually my last customers for the night…so I am guessing I am closing up and heading home….Why?" Heero shrugged his shoulders and replied "I was thinking that since you like my car so much, you might like a ride home?" (What am I doing? I must be tired of all these lonely nights) Heero thought to himself.

Reese pondered this for a bit before accepting the offer. He went back inside and cleaned up the Bar…locked it up…and got into Heero's car. Heero, seeing as how he was not given any directions, decided to just drive around till he was given some. "How did you know?" Reese asked "Know what?" Heero replied. "That I was…you know…Gay?" Reese responded timidly. "Educated guess, I mean I see you talking to the guys a lot more than the girls at the bar…not to mention that night you must have forgotten to remove that bright pink nail polish?" Heero countered with a smile.

At the mention of the nail polish, Reese blushed; he had thought nobody had noticed that! Heero piped in again, "The reason I gave you the picture and everything was that Ben is not my type, but he is really a sweet guy…so I felt I should hook him up with someone I know will treat him right….understand?" Reese nodded and said "Yeah, I understand…" You have no clue how well I understand! At "hearing" this Heero was a little worried, "Everything alright? You seem like you might be the one who needs someone to talk to?"

Reese seemed a bit uneasy,(I must have struck a nerve) Heero thought before Reese said "Well, now that you mention it…no never mind." I can't tell him that, he'll never understand, he will think I am trying to take advantage of him! At that, Heero pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. "No, I don't buy that for a second…what's up?" Reese grimaced I knew he was to smart to fall for the nothing bit Heero Blushed, "Thanks." Reese got a questioning look on his face, "Thanks for what?" Heero realized the mistake he had just made and quickly said "Thanks for your company…but I think it is time to get you home."

Now it was Reese's turn to flinch. "Well, about that…that is what I was going to mention earlier…I don't have a home." He had that look like someone waiting for the usual response…or maybe to get hit? Heero planned on doing neither. "Well today is your lucky day then," Reese visibly relaxed and looked puzzled. "I have been looking for another roommate for awhile now….I think it will work, what about you?" Reese shook his head. "I can't…I just can't, I have too many things to deal with and I don't want to get a nice guy like you involved in my troubles." With that, Reese got out of the car and ran away. Heero just sat there to shocked to do anything till it was too late. He sat there a bit longer trying to sort the night's events out…Why is everyone acting so strange? He shook it off and went home.

No sooner had Heero's car drove out of sight of Reese, did another one pull up next to him as he stepped out of the alley. He cringed… he knew this car all too well. The black limo had a purple Z on the side of it outlined in gold. This limo belonged to his "trouble"… known only as Zechs…

Dragonwing84: And that is where my brain hit a brick wall…

Zephyr: (Throws brick over shoulder somewhat inconspicuously)

DW84: So if you all could do me a great big favor…..and review and tell me what you think should or could become of this…I would be greatly appreciative!


	7. A blind date or Disaster in the Making?

Secret Agent-Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…as much as I wish I did! ^.^

Slight stray from storyline…OMC pairing of sorts and extreme lemon…I think…LOL

Chimera: Um…who is Reese?

Dragonwing: Someone I have a major crush on… *sighs*

C: o_o I'm thinking this next part is going to stray from the storyline… or at least it's going to be missing the key players?

D: Maybe… all I have to say is that most if not all of this chapter is me centered! ^_^

C: Oh dear…

D: I am going to thoroughly enjoy this chapter! ^_^

C: That is what I am afraid of! *Remembers what happened in Chapter Five and promptly smacks Dragonwing upside the head*

D: Ow! What was that for?

C: For that slip a couple chapters ago… be grateful you are still alive!

D: Oh, right… ^_^ … Forgot about that!

C: Sure you did!

D: Anyways… on with the next chapter… ^_^ shall we?

C: Fine just make this short?

D: ^_^

C: Oh dear…

Reese looked at the picture he had been given… not a bad looking guy. "What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend… I'm straight… but she is so annoying and never stops talking about her ex-boyfriend Derrick!" said Reese to himself. "Not to mention…I…I don't know…"

The girlfriend to which he referred, was none other than Releena the teenage bitch. He needed out! He couldn't handle her anymore! So, He called her and spoke the two words Releena had never heard before… "It's over." And hung up.

Once he realized what he had done and that he had freed himself of her… He spent a couple seconds wondering why he hadn't done it sooner. And then he realized that he really was happier gay! He picked up the picture and exhaled… "Well, here goes nothing.." And he called the number on the back of the photo.

"Hello?" Came the voice over the phone.

*Wow he sounds cute* "Um, yeah… Hi… Is this Ben?" He asked

"Yes… and to whom am I speaking too?" was the reply

"Oh sorry… The name is Reese. A guy named Heero Yuy told me that I should call and talk to you?"

"Oh really? How do you know Heero?" Ben asked with what sounded like protectiveness

*I see what he means about crazy for him* "I am the bartender at pico's… He's there almost every night."

"Oh…" Came the response followed by an awkward pause

"Anyways…" Reese Interjected into the all to deafening silence "I was hoping that maybe you might be interested in going out and talking over a few drinks?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not…" Ben responded all too quickly.

"How about Quips in about 15 minutes?"

"Make it 20 minutes and you got a deal?"

"20 minutes then… see you there!" Reese said with enthusiasm. He hung up the phone and raced home to change… for what he hoped would be the best night of his life!

Ben hung up the phone. *Heero found me a guy! I was kind of hoping I might get him…but well…this will do! I have to look my best!*

He promptly ran upstairs to change into something more… stunning… handsome… and all out attractive for the guy he was about to meet.

C: OK…This has got to stop!

D: Why?

C: Because nothing good can come of you getting hooked up with a bartender! Not to mention I can smell the lemon on this from Pluto!

D: Pluto? I am obviously slacking… ^_^

C: Oh no! It's happened! You've turned into… What was I going to say?

D:I don't know… but it was probably true. ^_^

C: Carry on then…

D: Okay. ^_^

Ben walked in the door of Quips about 5 minutes early. He always liked to be early, makes a good impression you know. He had decided to wear a pair of tight leather pants with flames on the bottoms of the legs. On the top half he wore a black muscle shirt with a black silk shirt that matched the pants he was wearing, and to top it all off his nicest pair of black sneakers.

He sat at a table close to the bar and made sure to face the door. He had only been there about two minutes when he saw a guy come strolling through the door. The guy took a sweeping glance over the bar and then looked straight at him and smiled. *That must be him! Gosh he is cute!* As he walked over he ran his hand through his thoroughly gelled hair which was up in a faux hawk… it was actually really sexy…*sigh*

"Hey there handsome…You must be Ben! I am Reese…" He extended his hand to shake…

"You look…amazing! Nothing like I expected to be honest…I thought Heero was playing a joke on me!" He took the hand a shook it.

"Nope, and thanks by the way…"

"For what?" Ben looked confused.

" For telling me I look amazing…I don't get to hear that very much… and after today I needed to hear something like that!"

"You're welcome. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it… want a drink?"

"Smirnoff Ice sound good?" Rees asked

"Sure…but I thought I was going to get it…" Ben looked surprised

" I got it… don't worry" Reese smiled

Reese walked away and automatically Ben did the once over. He was wearing tight blue jeans that were almost a second skin with a Green muscle shirt with a leather jacket over it and that hair! It was like a light red almost orange color…and that faux hawk! Ben had to readjust when he saw Reese coming back with 4 drinks…

"Two for you…" He said as he set them down in front of Ben making sure to brush his hand as he did so " and two for me…" He smiled.

"Why Thank you sir!"

"You are very welcome sexy!"

Ben blushed " So… tell me about you…and how you came to…" Ben made a grand gesture sweep of the bar " all this?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Sure… why not?"

"Well… It all started when…"

-TBC


End file.
